Love Hurts
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: I extended Chapter 3 a bit, but it's still the same. A BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm back!" Beast boy's voice rang out. Two heads looked up; Terra and Raven's Oh no…Beast Boy thought. Raven…and Terra…Oh crap. What have I gotten myself in to?

"Beast Boy! You're back from the store!" Terra squealed, throwing her arms around his neck as she looked up at him with big, blue eyes. "Did you miss me?" she asked coyly. Beast Boy seized the opportunity to glance at Raven as he was being squeezed by Terra. Raven's face looked no unhappier than usual, but to his horror, Beast Boy could just make out the faint glimmer of tears forming in her eyes, and the paleness of her face becoming the shade of moonlight. Raven gave him a cold, hurt, and sad stare as she made a beeline for her bedroom.

She could win the 100 meter dash with that, Beast boy thought. But then Terra looked up at him.

"Well she's gone. Thank god." Unfortunately, the other titans had previous engagement, and had left, Leaving Beast Boy and Terra alone. But then, spying from the shadows of the hallway, the worst happened…Terra had pressed herself uncomfortably close to Beast Boy, and was leaning her face towards his.

Oh shit! God damn it. Beast Boy thought, she's going to kiss me. He was right, because at that moment, Terra had pressed her lips against his. Raven let out a half-gasp, half-sob, and had bolted from her hiding spot to her room. Making sure that everyone had heard the rather loud slam. Beast Boy broke the kiss, and headed for Raven's room.

"Raven!" He was pounding on her door, "Raven, please. Don't be like this."

"NO!" Raven screamed through tears, "Make me." She let out a suppressed sob. Terra had come behind Beast Boy, and was messaging his shoulders.

"Forget about her," Terra was almost wrapping her body around Beast Boy. "She's nothing." Raven, who was on the other side of the door, listened. Is Beast Boy going to defend me? I think so. She told herself. But raven heard nothing. Wait for it… Raven could've waited all day, because, Beast Boy was being effectively muted by Terra's lips. Terra enclosed Beast Boy in a tight embrace, just as Raven opened her door.

"Bastard!" Raven shrieked. Then, she slapped Beast Boy across the face, buried her face in her hands, and ran out the door crying. Starfire walked in as Raven ran out.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called after her. Starfire turned back to Terra and Beast Boy, "Who will get her?"

"Who cares?" Terra asked as she pulled Beast Boy in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

He loves her… Raven was outside on the roof, Not me… A tear drop slid down her cheek. "I love him don't I?" She whispered to the sky, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be like this." She sighed and made her way to the stairwell.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire gasped when Raven walked into the living room, "We were so worried!" Raven didn't care; she scanned the room for Beast Boy. Raven found him all right, wrapped in Terra's 'death embrace'. Raven tried her best to smile.

"I'm going to be in my room, if anyone needs me." Raven said. Terra scoffed,

"Like anyone's going to need you." Raven froze, and turned around to face her.

"You know what? That's it! I'm sick of all this worthless shit! I'm sick of this team, I'm sick of your face, but most of all-" she turned to Beast Boy, "-I'm sick of YOU!" Raven ran to her room without another word. Cyborg sighed,

"Nice going Beast Boy," he stood up.

"What did I do?" Beast Boy asked.

"As if you don't know!" Starfire clenched her fists, "It's your fault you know!"

"I don't!" Beast Boy protested.

"You don't my ass," Robin cut in, Starfire nodded. Then she headed for Raven's room.

"Come on you guys, Beast Boy has obviously forgotten that Raven is a friend," Starfire spat.

"Hey! Terra's a friend too!" Beast Boy stood up.

"Yeah, but Raven's a Teen Titan. Terra's nowhere near that," Cyborg told him.

"But-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Starfire glared her eyes like ice. No one had ever seen her this mad. Robin looked at Beast Boy with a I-can't-believe-you-did-this look; Cyborg just shook his head. They both fallowed Starfire to Raven's room. Beast Boy started to tag-a-long, but Terra stopped him.

"Don't worry, they've got it covered," she assured him. Beast Boy bit his lip.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet in Raven's room. 2:43 a.m. her alarm clock read. Starfire, Robin, even Cyborg hadn't gotten Raven to open the door, let alone talk. They had given up hours ago. Raven assumed that it was safe to come out of hiding. I could use a snack…she thought. Her bedroom door opened, and she tripped over something. A book, no a cat. A green cat. "Beast Boy," she whispered, still sitting on the floor. The cat's ears pricked and Beast Boy resumed his human form. The two titans were sitting on the floor; Beast Boy crawled over to Raven.

"Raven, I-" he began, and then he stopped. Raven had enclosed him in her arms, hugging him tightly, and started to cry in to his chest.

"I love you," she murmured as her crying ceased; Beast Boy stiffened. He put his arms around her, and kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you too," Beast Boy whispered, stroking her hair. Raven broke apart.

"Then why did you kiss…her?" Raven said 'her' like the way a supermodel would say, 'fat.'

"I didn't know you loved me, so I let her," Beast Boy told her. "But now I do, so I'm going to set things straight in the morning." He cupped Raven's chin in his hand, and kissed her softly. After a few moments, he broke the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. Afraid that you would hate me," Beast Boy shook his head.

"No," he assured her, shocked. "Never. Raven-" she looked up, her eyes glowing, "-I loved you since the day I met you. I was just afraid that you would think I was a freak. Then Terra came, and I tried to get you out of my mind because I thought that you would fall in love with someone else."

"But if you loved me, than why didn't you tell me?" tears were starting to form in Raven's eyes again. Beast Boy sighed.

"Raven, I was afraid too. Until now. You told me you loved me." Raven hugged him tightly; Beast Boy continued, "You're a part of me. What am I without you?" He was running his fingers through her hair. Raven looked up at him.

"I don't know...Do I really mean that much to you?" Raven asked. Beast Boy had never seen her like this before, not even when he and Cyborg went inside her mind and saw all of her emotions.

"Yes, you do. I _love_ you Raven. And no one, not even Terra, can come close to that." Raven said nothing, but she kissed him again.

-The next morning-

"Beast Boy!" Terra was about to hug Beast Boy, but he backed away. He took a deep breath,

"Terra?" he asked. "Look, I can't keep doing this anymore. I don't love you if that's ever what you thought, and I never did. I love Raven. But I don't know what to tell you because, I don't want to hurt you…" To his surprise, Terra actually looked...relieved!?

"Beast Boy, I understand, because, I don't feel right doing this anymore. I talked to Raven earlier, and I apologized for my behavior. I did not mean to hurt her, but I was just…so happy, and at the moment, I loved you so much, but now…" Beast Boy looked at her gratefully. Raven appeared in the doorway and smiled.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue-

-The Teen Titans broke up as soon as Starfire turned 20, (a/n: I'm not sure who's the youngest, but if anyone tells me, I'll change it!) But, it wasn't the end for them or the team…

-Terra eventually learned to control her powers, but never used them. She married some architect named Nicolas Claverford, and had three kids. Two twin daughters, and a son. Terra also got a teacher's degree, and taught algebra.

-Starfire married Robin (a/n: no surprise), and the two of them had one daughter. Starfire also got a teacher's degree, and taught English/Literature (a/n: LOL!) in Jump City's public high school. Starfire's sister, Blackfire, even babysat a couple times.

-Robin married Starfire, and he became the town sheriff, and a part-time detective. His daughter, Lark, became the second generation's Teen Titan leader as soon as she turned 13.

-Cyborg never married, but he did become a mechanic/automobile designer/video game tester. He also spent a lot of time babysitting for Beast Boy and Robin. He still does sometimes when his friends want some 'alone time' with Raven and Starfire.

-Raven married Beast Boy, and became a writer, and wrote many best selling novels. She and Beast Boy had four daughters. Raven also managed to control her emotions, and her mirror. She even made a deal with her father: He won't bother her if she doesn't bother him!

-Beast Boy married Raven. He never got rid of the name 'Beast Boy', no matter how much he tried to change it. He eventually got a job at a Chinese restaurant serving tofu as long as he didn't eat whatever he was told to cook. He relied on Cyborg from time to time to baby-sit his four daughters.

-The Teen Titans still kept in touch, even tough they weren't an official team anymore. They visit each other almost every day. But it's not as if they have a choice, Robin and Starfire live next-door to Beast Boy and Raven in their suburban neighborhood. Only Cyborg isn't as close, he lives in the city in a fancy penthouse condominium!

The End


End file.
